The Escape
The first original novel based on the hit series! | |}} Introduction (blurb) Pocket Books is proud to present the first original novel starring the crew of the Starship Voyager. Stranded far across the galaxy, theirs is a voyage of a lifetime that will take them far into uncharted space...where no one has gone before. The U.S.S. Voyager is in desperate trouble, her systems damaged, her warp engines failing. Without immediate repairs the starship and her crew will be trapped forever between the stars. Captain Kathryn Janeway must guide her ship to an ancient, deserted planet that could hold the key to their survival - a planet that is hiding more than one deadly secret... Summary Chapter One As the ''USS Voyager'' continues its voyage home, the crew are forced to stop near a large asteroid belt in order to obtain armalcolite ore that will help repair the ship's Oltion circuits in the warp processor. Captain Janeway orders Lieutenants Tuvok and Torres to take a shuttlecraft into the belt to find the highest concentration of the ore. As the shuttlecraft nears the largest asteroid the shuttle begins to buck wildly as a greater level of subspace turbulence hits the shuttle, which prevents them from find the highest concentration. Despite Janeway's suggestion that the team return to Voyager, Torres is determined to get the ore. However, the team are forced to return when the turbulence becomes to strong and cripples the shuttles shields. Following the team's return, Janeway calls a briefing of all the senior staff to discuss the increasingly desperate state of Voyager's systems. Aware of the problems, Neelix suggests that the crew visit the planet Alcawell. Alcawell is well known in the region for being a huge spaceship graveyard and he is sure that any parts that Voyager needs could surely be salvaged from Alcawell. Despite concerns from several members of the staff, Janeway decides that it is worth the risk and orders a course set for Alcawell, despite stories from Neelix that the graveyard is haunted. Chapter Two Chapter Three Chapter Four Chapter Five Characters Regulars *Kathryn Janeway *Chakotay *Tuvok *Tom Paris *B'Elanna Torres *Harry Kim *The Doctor *Neelix *Kes Others *Drickel *Hoffman Referenced *Joseph Carey References Starships *USS Voyager (NCC-74656) - Intrepid class Locations *Alpha Quadrant **Badlands **Federation Headquarters **Los Angeles **Luna Station **San Francisco **Vulcan *Delta Quadrant Species *Bajoran *Cardassian *Ocampa States and Organisations *Maquis Other Alcawell | Alcawellian Period | armalcolite ore | asteroid | Control Ordinance | | Drickel | Hoffman | Mean Time Control | Oltion circuit | Planet-Hopper | ready room | Real Time | Reno | "Rollingburg's Retreat" | Second Expansion Period | shuttlecraft | subspace | Time Breach | tractor beam | transport booth | warp processor | Watchman | Information Related Stories Reviews Connections * Kristine Kathryn Rusch | formata=novel | beforea=The Big Game | aftera=The Long Night | prevpocket=Parallax | nextpocket=Terra Tonight | prevtrow= | nexttrow= | prevdixon= | nextdixon= | voyages1=VOY | adbefore1=Parallax | adafter1=Ragnarok | voyages2= | adbefore2= | adafter2= | timeframe=Timeframe2| primary=2371| date1=307,600 BC | prevdate1=Q-Zone | nextdate1=First Frontier | date2=444,800,000 BC | prevdate2=Spock's World | nextdate2=Horn and Ivory | }} Escape, The